Romeo’s Disguise 2 (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 29, Romeo’s Disguise 2. Transcript #1 Connor (Narrating): '''Romeo’s Disguise 2. (At Disney Junior Elementary School, Connor, Greg, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are seen playing basketball during recess.) Transcript #2 '''Romeo (appears in his Owlette disguise again): '''Hey, PJ Peewees. '''Owlette: '''Romeo! What are you doing here, dressed as me again? '''Romeo: '''I’m just here to have a little fun with Catboy. (signals Catboy to come to him) Come here, pussycat. '''Catboy: '''Huh? (points at his face which has a confused expression) Me? '''Romeo: '''Why, yes. Come over here. I wanna show you something. '''Catboy: '''Uh, (shrugs) okay. (walks over to the Owlette-disguised Romeo and stops where he stands) So, now what? '''Romeo: '''Now watch the genius work. (catwalks up to him, places his hand on his (Catboy) shoulder, takes out his finger, brings it under his chin, and tickles it) '''Catboy (slightly blushes): Huh? R-Romeo, what are you doing? (Sexy and seductive jazz music plays.) Romeo (in a high flirty tone of voice that’s sort of like Owlette’s voice as he tickles Catboy under the chin): What else? Just doing what your little birdie friend usually likes to do. Catboy (realizes what Romeo means): Y-y-y-you mean—f-flirting? Romeo: '''Why yes, you seem to love it as much as Feather Brain loves to flirt with you, don’t you? (casts a sultry stare into Catboy’s eyes) '''Catboy: '''Geh! Uh, well no! It’s not that! It’s just that—that— (gets cut off) '''Romeo: '''Just that what? (smiles in a flirty way) '''Catboy: '''Just that— (feels his chin being tickled again and his cat ears twitched) Geh! '''Romeo: '''Hmm. Just nothing, huh? Come on now, kitty boy. Don’t you just love it when I tickle you under the chin? Doesn’t it make you wanna purr when I touch you, or if I stare at those shiny eyes of yours with my beautiful ones while I move my body closer to yours? (still casts a sultry stare at Catboy’s eyes and bats eyelashes) Come on, don’t be shy. I know you want to. You can tell me, and no one will hear. (Catboy gasps and splutters up some gibberish words) Oh, I’m sorry. Did I just hear you say yes, kitty boy? I know you did. You really do like it when I tickle you, and feel you, and touch you, don’t you? You’re getting a bit warmer by the way. Maybe I’ll bring my body a bit more closer to yours. It is getting cold out here for my feathers anyway. (moves his body closer to Catboy’s, presses his chest onto his arm, presses his cheek against his, stands on his tippy toes, and lifts his right leg) Mmm. That feels really good. Don’t you just love my beautiful body touching yours, kitty boy? (resumes staring at Catboy with those still sultry eyes and flutters his eyelashes. Catboy cringes and his lower eyelid twitches as he feels Romeo’s Owlette chest press him on the arm and he suddenly becomes a bit more hotter; Romeo notices Catboy’s blush and takes his cheek away from his.) Oh, my. Your face looks pretty rosy, kitty boy. How cute! Is it because my body is a bit too close to yours? I don’t mind the heat coming out though. It feels very nice and warm and very good to feel. (runs his hand from Catboy’s chin and bring it over to his (Catboy) chest where his heart is racing fast) Mmm. I can feel your heartbeat. It’s beating really fast, like when you use your super cat speed to stop those nasty villains. (whispers into his ear in a seductive way) I really, really like that. '''Catboy (stammers and blushes even deeper): R-Romeo! S-s-stop that alr-r-r-ready! You’re not Ow-Owlette! Romeo: '''Oh, but I am. (continues staring at Catboy with the sultry eyes and goes back to tickling his chin again) Come on kitty cat, be honest. You like it when I stare into your eyes and tickle your chin, and when my body is pressed against yours. It pleases you, doesn’t it? You just can’t resist me and my sweet charms. (He giggles sweetly and tickles Catboy’s chin even faster with three fingers this time; Catboy keeps saying gibberish words and his body goes still and his cat ears flap like crazy until he finally gives up and falls under a spell as he lets out a giggle and his tail becomes a shape of a heart.) Oh, so you finally admit it? You really do like it when I touch you. (He giggles as Catboy doesn’t say anything, but he grins in a goofy way. He has cute eyes with those big pupils, and he nods.) Aw! You just look so cute where you're like that. Such a cute wittle blushing kitty. (resumes tickling Catboy under the chin and staring at him with the sultry eyes) Now be a good little pussycat and just let me keep tickling you under your chin, okay? '''Catboy (in a lovestruck tone): Yeah. Sure thing...Owlette. (feels his chin being tickled again as his ears flap again, his tail moves back and forth, and he smiles is a silly way) Romeo: '''Oh! I could just keep flirting with you all night! This is kind of fun! (giggles in a sugary sweet way) (There is a record scratch sound.) '''Gekko: '''Uh...this is kinda weird. '''Owlette (gets annoyed and blushes furiously): Okay, that’s it! (marches up and pushes Romeo and Catboy away from each other and glares at Romeo) ROMEO! STOP PRETENDING TO BE LIKE ME AND FLIRTING WITH CATBOY ALREADY! THAT’S SO WRONG! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Romeo (turns his face to Owlette and smirks): Oh, but it’s so much fun to see Kitty Litter Boy being flustered by your flirty girly side. He seems to be enjoying it as much as you enjoy flirting with him. You’ve always been in love with Catboy for so long, haven’t you, Owlette? Owlette (steam comes out of her ears; she clutches her fists and growls in anger and annoyance): Just—just please stop already, okay?! Just look at what you’ve done to Catboy! He’s in a love trance now! (brings her hand over to show Romeo the love-dazed Catboy, and also Gekko and PJ Robot, who are trying to snap Catboy out of his trance) Gekko: '''Hello? (waves his hand over Catboy’s face) Catboy! Snap out of it! '''Catboy (still love-dazed, his face is still rosy red and goo goo-eyed, and he still has that silly smile on his face): Sorry. What? Romeo (huffs): Well, that’s what he gets for flirting with me as Catgirl, and when he’s stuck in that love trance, he’ll be too lovestucked to lead you PJ Pests to stop me from taking over the world! (lets out evil laughter) Or should I say... (giggles) (Owlette groans and rolls her eyes in annoyance.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Season 29 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Connor/Catboy Category:Flirting images